


lie down with me into our world

by odyssxus



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Dom/sub Undertones, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe enjoys making his Nicky feel good for extended periods of time, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, Joe's got endurance okay????, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Service Top Joe | Yusef Al-Kaysani, Soft Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, They're so in love it hurts, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, inspired by a tumbr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odyssxus/pseuds/odyssxus
Summary: Nicky had always been impressed by Joe's endurance. When Nicky had been ready to give up after leaving the gates of Jerusalem Joe had been the one to encourage him on with his unwavering optimism. When Nicky had been terrified they were cursed, it had been Joe to help him.  He was a rock - a pillar of unwavering strength.His stamina also translated to other areas of their life.  Especially to the bedroom.~~~Or - Joe lasts forever in bed, and Nicky is happily along for the ride.Inspired byTHIS
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 48
Kudos: 463





	lie down with me into our world

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhhh... inspired by **[THIS](https://flickst.tumblr.com/post/633340436721876992/dont-think-about-joes-endurance-when-it-comes-to) ** post 
> 
> It kinda got away from me. In a good way, but still. I wrote the first part then was like “they wouldn’t exactly have readily available butt plugs in the 1200’s on a small island” so of course had to add in a more modern section. Then, as someone who’s been in a kinkier relationship, it felt not to include some aftercare after something that intense. So this ended up being essentially 20 pages of pure porn. Which I'm okay with. 
> 
> Title taken from “Verses” by Tamino.

**_Syros, 1207_ **

Nicolò knew Yusuf was incredibly strong, and that he had incredible stamina. They’d fought and killed each other at the gates of Jerusalem, rising again and again before fleeing together when they’d finally realised the futility of their actions. When Nicolò had been willing to give up - the collapse in the hot sand and allow himself to die yet again, Yusuf had encouraged him on with his good humour and never ending optimism. When Nicolò had been terrified he was cursed, Yusuf had been kind to him without fail, regardless of how Nicolò’s mood soured. Nicolò had relied on his strength more than he had wanted to admit then. 

And later, once they had got to know each other, learned each other’s languages and travelled throughout the Mediteranean, Nicolò had learned just how patient Yusuf was. He never was annoyed at Nicolò for learning languages more slowly, or for his nervousness in new places. Yusuf had travelled often before his first death, whereas Nicolò had spent most of his life either in Genoa or a monastery. He had felt, initially, uncouth next to the other man, but Yusuf had not allowed that feeling to linger. Yusuf called him kind, but Nicolò thought Yusuf was a far better man than he could ever be. 

Yusuf had never pushed him either, once they’d admitted their feelings for one another. Never took what was not offered. 

Making love with Yusuf was like being born anew. Nicolò would gladly die under his lover, feeling him move over him, inside him. Yusuf had been cautious, after the first time, seemingly sure that Nicolò would regret their joining. Instead Nicolò had felt more alive then he ever had before. He would gladly spend the rest of his days in his lover’s arms, surrendering himself to feelings he had once sworn away. 

But Yusuf, he knew, was still holding back. He was unfailingly gentle and conscientious, as he always was, constantly ensuring that Nicolò was comfortable with his attention and touch. Nicolò understood, he really did. Yusuf had grown up loved, always sure of his standing in the world, whereas Nicolò had been raised by a father who despised him then monks who, while kind, were not particularly attentive. He’d spend the first year travelling with Yusuf shocked nearly daily by his casual touch, wanting to both shy away and lean in. Yusuf, brilliant kind Yusuf, and seemed to understand, and made a point in touching Nicolò. Especially now that they had become lovers instead of simply friends. But Nicolò had come to know Yusuf almost better than he knew himself by now. And Yusuf was more certainly holding something back. At first Nicolò hadn’t understood, had felt like it was some sort of failing on his part. Then, after he’d realised he’d been wrong in his assumptions, he’d come to figure out just why Yusuf was holding himself in check. 

He was terrified of hurting Nicolò, of scaring him away. Nicolò didn’t fully understand what, exactly, he wanted, but he knew in his soul that Yusuf would never cause him pain. And Nicolò desperately wanted to give him what he wanted, what he needed. Yusuf had been so good to him - better than he deserves, really - and Nicolò wanted nothing more then for him to be happy. 

They’d settled down on a Greek island, having helped keep the area safe from pirates during the summer months, and had come to the mutual decision to take some time to relax, at least for the winter months. They were still learning each other, after all, as well as the ins and outs of their apparent immortality. Nicolò loved it here. He loved having a small home on the coast with Yusuf, loved his walks to the markets, and even the chickens they cared for. He loved making bread, allowing the smell to permeate their small home, and loved seeing the look on Yusuf’s face when he ate it. To him, this was paradise. 

He set his purchases on the wooden table, puttering around as he put things away on their sparse shelves. He left the scented oil out. That he wanted used as soon as possible, right after he confronted Yusuf about no longer holding himself back. 

As though summoned by his thoughts, Nicolò suddenly heard his lover returning, arguing, as he always did, with their stubborn beast of a donkey. 

“Stop arguing with that animal and come inside!” he shouted, amused despite himself. Yusuf was incredibly patient with almost everything, but he hated the donkey with every fibre of his being. The feeling, Nicolò knew, was entirely mutual. 

“Just making sure this foul creature will not run for the hills,” Yusuf called back immediately. 

Nicolò just smiled, heart full at just the sound of Yusuf’s beloved voice. “I bought us something,” he teased. 

“Oh? You spoil me my love.” 

Nicolò blushed despite himself, especially when Yusuf entered the room with a wide grin on his handsome face. He gestured to the oil with a raised eyebrow, inviting Yusuf to take a look. The other man came over with a curious look on his face, before it melted away to a look of lust when he smelled the oil, pouring some of the viscous fluid on his fingers. 

Nicolò reached out for his clean hand, licking his lips. “You…” he trailed off, before swallowing. “You hold yourself back,” he said simply. “For me. But I do not want you to.” He shook his head, knowing he wasn’t as good with words as Yusuf was, but hoping he would be understood. “You can take whatever you desire,” he finally added. “I trust you, and want you to.” He smiled at Yusuf, treasuring the slightly stunned look on his face. “I know you would never hurt me.” 

Yusuf surged forwards and kissed him, before cradling Nicolò’s face in his hands, one still slick with oil. “I don’t want to overwhelm you,” he protested. 

Nicolò smiled, shaking his head slightly at his ridiculously protective lover. “Maybe I want to be overwhelmed with you,” he offered. He paused, searching Yusuf’s serious expression. “I promise you, if I want you to stop I’ll say so,” he swore. But truthfully, he did not think there was anything Yusuf could do to him that would make him uncomfortable. 

Yusuf looked down for a moment, before meeting his gaze again, heat in his eyes. 

“What do you want?” Nicolò asked. He was no longer ignorant in the ways men made love to one another, but he still was not sure what his lover desired. 

Yusuf drew in a slow breath, before rubbing the oil between his fingers. “I want to completely take you apart,” he said, voice low. “Until you no longer know anything but my name, until you are unable to do anything about take the pleasure I am giving you.” He brushed a hand through Nicolò’s long hair, then gripped the back of his neck, massaging the soft skin gently. “I want you to cum again and again, until you can no longer, then still fuck you. I want the only thing holding you up to be my hands, and my cock driving in and out of you.” He shuddered slightly, the hand on the back of Nicolò’s neck spasming. “Above all,” he continued, voice hoarse with desire, “I want to make you mine, and mine alone. Just as I am and will always be yours, until we draw our final breaths.” 

Nicolò pushed back slightly against Yusuf’s broad hand, already half hard and embarrassingly weak in the knees. Before meeting Yusuf he had not truly understood desire. Yes, he’d found the male form attractive, but not enough to forsake his vows. With Yusuf it was different. He wanted to completely surrender himself to the other man, be made anew in his image. “Yes,” he said, voice slightly weak. “Yusuf, please,” he begged, unashamed at his own wantonness. 

  
“I am yours,” he promised. Just as Yusuf was his. One soul in different bodies, destined to meet and fall in love. He met Yusuf’s eyes. “Please,” he repeated. 

Yusuf swallowed, and Nicolò followed the movement eagerly, placing his own hands on his lover’s strong chest, feeling his heartbeat. “If it is too much,” Yusuf said, voice turning serious. “You must tell me my love. Swear that to me.” 

Nicolò nodded, kissing Yusuf almost chastely. “I swear,” he said firmly. “I shall tell you if I want to stop.” He smiled then, trying to tell Yusuf just how much he wanted him, how much he trusted him. He did not want Yusuf ever to feel the need to hold back on his account. He loved this man with an intensity he could not ever have imagined, and desperately wanted to give him everything. He would gladly give him his own body, especially considering he enjoyed Yusuf’s touch just as much as Yusuf seemed to enjoy touching him. 

Yusuf studied him for a moment longer, before dragging him over to the bed, mouthing words of love along his neck. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Now that Yusuf had Nicolò sprawled on the bed, willing and wanting, he almost didn’t know what to do. 

He himself had had several lovers, male and female, and knew himself enough to know what he wanted and liked in bed. He enjoyed pleasuring others, loved seeing them fall apart under his hands, their bodies instruments for pleasure that he would learn inside and out. And Nicolò was his masterpiece. He wanted nothing more than for Nicolò to come apart under his hands. He was already the most responsive lover he’d ever had, and Yusuf loved him more than he would ever be able to properly express. He was beautiful, inside and out, perfection made human flesh, and Yusuf was forever grateful just to be able to look upon him. 

He started simply, divesting Nicolò of his boots, then his hose and linen tunic, leaving him naked on their bed, cock already half hard, his wonderful eyes hooded as he watched Yusuf curiously. “Turn onto your stomach,” he ordered, swallowing. 

Nicolò smiled slightly, then did as he asked, easily rolling over. Yusuf touched him finally, moving one long leg so it was bent to the side, exposing him completely. Yusuf’s mouth went dry. He wanted to taste him, to devour him and breathe in his very essence. He ran a hand up Nicolò’s back, stopping to squeeze the back of his neck, then brought his hand back down, sliding a finger down the top of Nicolò’s spine, over his entrance, to his filling cock, watching carefully as Nicolò jumped under his hands, breathing out sharply. He repeated the motion several times, fiddling with the oil with his other hand. He poured some directly over Nicolò’s entrance, uncaring of making a mess, before finally rubbing the furled rim, spreading the slick around. 

Nicolò moaned, the sound like music to his ears, and pushed back. 

Yusuf held him still easily with one hand. “Not yet love,” he whispered. “Let me touch you.” 

Nicolò gazed at him for a moment, then nodded. “Please Yusuf,” he begged, voice thick with lust. 

Yusuf grinned, then ducked down. He used one hand to push Nicolò's bent leg even higher, exposing him somehow more, while he kept massaging that wonderful pucker with his other hand, watching as it twitched under his fingers. He kissed Nicolò cheeks, one after the other, then between them, licking lewdly. Nicolò made a brief keening noise, hands fisting in the sheets, and Yusuf grinned before diving back in, pointing his tongue to spear into his lover. He moved the hand that was massaging him further down, gently fondling his balls, before running a finger up his cock, his touch almost impossibly gentle. He licked further inside of Nicolò, breathing in deeply, then moved his hand back, pushing a finger inside of him as well, searching for that spot that would make Nicolò see stars. 

Nicolò thrashed suddenly, body shuddering underneath him, and Yusuf knew he had it. He carefully slid in another finger, using them both to massage inside while he kept licking in and around his entrance with determination, wanting nothing more than to make him cum. He let go of Nicolò’s leg with his other hand, bringing it down to pull on his cock. Nicolò was panting into the bed now, trying to move his hips, but was caught between Yusuf’s tongue and his hand, held on both ends. He keened again, and Yusuf could feel him tightening around his tongue and fingers even as his cock began to jerk, and then he was cumming, shouting into the mattress. 

Yusuf worked him through it, moaning against his ass happily. He himself was painfully hand in his hose, but did not care. He wanted to spend the rest of the day in bed, bringing Nicolò to completion again and again. He finally stopped, sitting back on his haunches, and observed his spent lover. Nicolò looked back at him with wide eyes, panting loudly, wet hole on display. Yusuf itched to draw him like this, sated and beautiful. 

He stripped off his own shirt, then his hose, before turning Nicolò onto his back. “I’m going to stretch you even more,” he informed the other man simply. “Then fuck you until you are full with my cum. Then,” he continued, seeing Nicolò’s eyes flutter and hips twitch. “Then, I am going to lick it out of you until you can focus on nothing else but my tongue inside of you, my fingers touching you. Then I’ll fuck you some more until you come on my cock without a single touch to your own. I want you to ride me, chasing your own pleasure, mindless to anything else. Then, when you least expect it, I’ll pound into you so hard all you can do is hold on. Then, after that, we’ll start again. ” 

“Yusuf!” 

He smiled, leaning down to lick into his Nicolò’s mouth. Nicolò wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him close. Yusuf allowed it, grinning to the kiss when Nicolò wrapped his legs around his waist as well, rutting up against him. He pushed a finger back into Nicolò’s hole, shuddering at how hot and tight he was inside. He broke away from the kiss and got more oil, spreading it on his fingers and into Nicolò. He kissed him again, then slipped three fingers inside, stretching Nicolò until he was once again a writhing mess in his arms, legs and arms shuddering. He kissed down the pale column of his neck, stopping to bite at his collarbones, then spent time sucking at his nipples. 

Nicolò keened loudly, calling his name over and over again like a prayer. “God Yusuf,” he panted, tangling his hands in Yusuf’s hair. He looked wrecked already, and Yusuf felt a stirring of worry. 

“Do you want to continue?” he asked, desperately hoping the answer was yes. 

Nicolò laughed slightly. “Please,” he said immediately. “Don’t stop.” 

Yusuf grinned, going back to kissing down Nicolò’s slender chest, paying attention to his jutting hip bones and the wiry hairs above his cock. It wasn’t fully erect, not so soon after reaching completion, but Yusuf knew how to please his lover. He kissed down the shaft, conscious that his lover would be sensitive, then down to his thighs, breathing in Nicolò’s scent deeply. “I’m going to fuck you now,” he said, pouring some more oil directly onto his hole. Nicolò jumped, gazing down at him in wonder. 

“Yes please Yusuf,” he begged, writhing on his fingers. 

Yusuf smiled, tears in his eyes. He loved this man so much. He removed his fingers and slicked up his cock, before holding it against Nicolò, sliding in and out of his cheeks, barely brushing against his hole. Nicolò whimpered, trying to push down, but Yusuf easily stopped him. “Not yet,” he warned, but leaned down to kiss him. Nicolò melted against him, hands tangling in his hair, and Yusuf gave in thrusting in as slowly as he could, stopping when his hips met Nicolò’s ass. Nicolò gasped, clenching around his cock, and it took every bit of patience not to start pounding into him with abandon. He wanted this to last. He wanted Nicolò to be wrecked with pleasure, and he was more than happy to hold off his own orgasm to do so. He held Nicolò still, splaying his hands on the other man’s slender hips, and bent down to kiss his neck, marking it roughly, the way Nicolò liked. He just wished the marks would stay, he would love to see the marks of his affection on Nicolò’s fair skin. 

Finally he began to move, slowly and powerfully thrusting in and out of the man below him, moving his hands from his hips to the junction of his thighs to hold his spread open. Nicolò sighed, baring his neck easily. He felt so good, so hot and so tight, that Yusuf could not help but speed up, hiking Nicolò’s legs over his shoulders and thrusting in as fast as he could, watching eagerly as Nicolò’s cock bounced with his motions. Nicolò’s cries grew more high pitched, and Yusuf abruptly slowed down, thrusting more slowly but somehow deeper, moving Nicolò’s knees so they were hooker over his shoulders and sliding his arms under the other man’s back. He lifted Nicolò suddenly, grinning at the surprised sound Nicolò made.

“What?” he asked, grinding up into his lover’s body before standing, pressing Nico against the wall. 

Nicolò opened his eyes, pupils blown. Yusuf leaned in to kiss him, so full of love for Nicolò that it hurt. The other man tried to kiss back, before just panting into his mouth, writhing on his cock. “You feel so big like this,” he moaned, eyes fluttering closed. 

Yusuf grinned, before kissing Nicolò’s sharp jaw, nipping gently. 

“Can you… I want…” Nicolò trailed off, somehow blushing darker. 

“Anything you want my love,” Yusuf said honestly. There was nothing Nicolò could ask for that he would deny him, not now. 

“Cum in me,” Nicolò said in a rush. He flushed darker, panting still. It had to be an awkward position, being held up and pinned against the wall, but Nicolò did not seem to care. Being manhandled seemed to arouse him further if anything. Yusuf filed that observation away to experiment with more at a later date. 

He thrust in again, hard, making Nicolò bump against the wall. “You want me to fill you up? Until you’re dripping with me?” He kissed Nicolò again, circling his hips instead of thrusting again. 

Nicolò mewled, almost sobbing with pleasure. “Yes!” he gasped. “Please Yusuf!” 

Yusuf grinned, before bracing his feet on the floor, giving into his own pleasure. Nicolò clawed at his back, head thrown back. Yusuf watched his expression carefully, needing him to find release first. He knew Nicolò face better than he knew his own by now, knew from the way his eyes rolled back, from the way his legs shuddered, to the way his cock twitched, that he was close. He moved his hips slightly, angling himself in a way that would bring Nicolò nothing but pleasure. 

Nicolò came again silently, shuddering in his arms, completely trusting. Yusuf stopped his thrusts, but stayed in him, pressed as close as possible, peppering Nicolò’s flushed face with kisses. 

After several moments Nicolò looked at him, looking beyond sated. “Cum Yusuf,” he ordered, breaking off in a moan as he squeezed around Yusuf’s painfully hard cock. “Please…” 

Yusuf licked into his mouth, before pulling away from the wall, letting Nicolò’s legs drop to the floor. He steadied him carefully, before pushing him several steps away to lean his chest against the table, kicking his legs apart. He poured more oil over his own cock, before slicking Nicolò up even more, spreading three fingers inside the other man. “One day,” he said in a casual tone. “I’m going to fit my entire hand inside of you.” 

Nicolò shuddered, body going limp. 

Yusuf watched his face carefully, then slid his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, chasing his own pleasure now. He started slow, but quickly picked up his pace, one hand going to Nicolò’s spent cock, while he used the other to play with his rim, moaning at the sight of his cock sliding in and out of his love’s willing body. He came suddenly, enraptured by the vision in front of him, collapsing against Nicolò’s warm back. 

He gave himself a moment to recover, before turning to kiss Nicolò again, so in love with him it hurt. “You sill with me?” he asked, seeing the other man’s rather’s blissed expression. 

Nicolò hummed, reaching a hand clumsily back to grab Yusuf. “Always,” he slurred. “Feel so full.” 

Yusuf kissed the back of his neck. “I still need to make good on my promise,” he teased, straightening back up and pulling out. A glob of thick white cum slid out with his cock, making Yusuf nearly black out with pleasure. 

“Hmmm?” 

Yusuf got to his knees, spreading Nicolò’s cheeks eagerly. “I said I wanted to lick my cum out of you,” he reminded the other man. 

Nicolò laughed breathlessly, pushing himself back against Yusuf’s face. 

Yusuf laughed as well, slapping Nicolò on the ass before diving in. 

  
  


**_###_ **

  
  


**_Malta, 2020_ **

There was a part of Nicky that missed Andy and Nile. Being away from the women in his life seemed wrong right now, especially considering Andy’s newfound mortality and how new Nile was. But right now they were the last thing on his mind. Joe had been fucking him for over four hours by this point, sometimes slow and sensual, sometimes so fast all Nicky could do was desperately hold on, unable to form words or move, only able to focus on where his husband was driving in and out. 

“Take a sip, love,” Joe ordered, manhandling him into a sitting position. His husband’s cock was dark with arousal, looking painfully hard, but Joe paid it no mind. He hadn’t cum once, but didn’t seem to care. When he was in the mood for taking Nicky apart, his own pleasure seemed secondary. Nicky had asked once, concerned that he wasn’t doing enough, but Joe had just kissed him and laughed. 

Nicky gasped despite himself when Joe maneuvered him up, shocked, as always, at his husband’s strength. He’d marvelled at Joe’s stamina for years, even before he’d thought of the other man romantically or sexually, and Joe’s endurance had only increased as time went on. And one of his favourite things to do was to use said endurance to, as he poetically put it, _wreck_ Nicky. 

Nicky didn’t mind.

They didn’t do it often, especially if they were on a mission or with the others (well, Andy and Quynh had never cared, but Booker had, and there were some things they just didn’t want to deal with) but when they had several days to themselves… well. They liked to let themselves go. 

He drank greedily from the glass Joe offered, handing it back when he was done. Joe drank as well, before eyeing him. “I think,” Joe said, trailing his fingers over Nicky’s spent sex, past his nipples, and up to his mouth, “that you can cum once more.”

Nicky huffed out a laugh, swinging a leg over Joe to kiss him messily, teasingly rubbing himself against his cock. He’d already come wet three times, and twice dry. “I’m spent love,” he said honestly. 

Joe growled playfully, moving his hands down to grip his flanks, massaging the flesh in his hands. “You can still talk,” Joe pointed out, slapping his ass hard enough to leave a mark. Nicky moaned, lust spiking. “If you can still talk,” Joe continued, slapping again, “you can take more.” 

Nicky shuddered, knowing Joe was right. He would happily take anything Joe gave him, regardless of how spent he was. He loved when Joe sought pleasure in his body, especially after he himself was weak with pleasure, body limp in Joe’s arms. 

Joe kissed him again, soft and gentle, before bodily lifting him up and down onto his cock effortlessly. Nicky gasped as the thick length entered him, sinking down as far as he could go. Joe, ever helpful, bent his knees, bracing his feet on the bed so Nicky had some way to support himself if he needed it. He sat still for a long moment, panting. In this position Joe was pressing incessantly against his prostate, and Nicky was starting to believe he had one more orgasm in him. 

Joe grinned, reading his mind, and leaned back, looking as relaxed as ever, eyes loving as he gazed up at Nicky. “Ride me love,” he ordered. “I can wait for you to come again before I fill you up.” He caressed Nicky’s sides, his stomach, then ran a finger over his soft cock. “After,” he continued conversationally, “I’m going to plug you up and take you to dinner,” he said simply. “And we’ll both know what’s inside you. Then, maybe, we’ll take a walk down to the harbour, or just explore for a little while. Maybe get some ice cream.” He grinned then. “Then, when we get home, we’ll go straight to bed. You can sleep plugged up, feeling the weight of the the mental inside of you, warm and slick with my cum."

Nicky circled his hips, allowing Joe’s words to wash over him, then finally raised himself onto his knees, fucking himself on his husband’s cock. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Joe stared up at Nicky, heart full and almost too aroused to speak. But he refused to cum, not until Nicky had. He loved this, watching his husband desperate and needy, writhing on top of him as he chased his own pleasure. He ran one hand over his thighs, feeling muscles flex, then up to his stomach. He loved when Nicky was like this, soft and happy. They had spent too many years where he’d had to watch Nicky waste away, watched him give his food to those in need, watched his ribs become more and more apparent on his slender frame. 

He squeezed Nicky’s sides again, gripping tightly, and was rewarded with another breathy moan from Nicky, who switched to grinding hips in circles, eyes half closed. One of his slender hands was braced on Joe’s bent knee, while his other was in his mouth. Joe watched him eagerly, watching every minute change of expression. His cock was fully hard now, leaking precome from the tip. Joe resisted the urge to touch it, wanting Nicky to come on his cock and his cock alone. 

Nicky collapsed forwards suddenly, sobbing into Joe’s neck. 

Joe caressed his face, his back, anywhere he could reach. “I’ve got you my love,” he whispered, kissing all over his face. “I have you, you can do it.” 

Nicky let out another dry sob, hips stuttering. “Joe…” he whimpered, hips moving faster suddenly as he chased yet another orgasm. Joe steadied him easily, whispering in his ear. 

“Cum for me darling,” he said. “I want nothing more than for you to fall apart over me, covering my chest with your spend. I want you limp with pleasure, unable to think or speak, unable to do anything but hold on. I want to look into those amazing eyes of yours as you completely fall apart.” 

Nicky pulled back something, resting their foreheads together. He looked like some sort of ancient god, pupils blown, mouth open as he panted and whined, face flushed red and sweaty hair hanging in his face. Joe pushed the damp strands away, watching every minute change of expression on his husband’s face. Nicky was close, he could tell. He could tell by the stuttering of his hips, the slight line of tension between his shoulders, and the way he was whimpering low in his throat. “Cum for me baby,” he ordered, running his hands up and down Nicky’s back, stopping to squeeze his ass, fingers dipping low to caress where they were joined. 

Nicky mewled, pushing himself back to sit up, leaning against Joe’s bent knees. He lifted himself several more times, eyes closed. 

Joe watched him, mouth dry. “Cum for me Nicky,” he ordered. “You can do it.” 

Nicky sobbed, shuddering, and came, writhing on Joe’s lap. 

“You’re so good for me,” Joe praised, pulling Nicky down to rest on his jest, uncaring of the cum and sweat covering them. “I love you so much.” 

Nicky didn’t, couldn't respond, but moved to clumsily kiss him, panting into his mouth. Joe kissed back for several minutes, before surging up, Nicky in his arms. 

Nickel mewled, eyes going wide, and shuddered almost violently as Joe pushed his chest down to the bed, pulling his ass up. His cock, still slightly hard despite his orgasm, dribbled again. 

Joe grinned. They had realised fairly early on that Nicky adored being manhandled and Joe loved to indulge him. He slipped three fingered inside of him, checking to see how wet he was, before adding some more lube, dripping the cool liquid directly into his fluttering hole. He then slicked up his cock and pushed himself up, entering Nicky with one hard thrust. 

He set up a steady pace initially, wanting Nicky to feel him but not wanting to overwhelm him, before picking up the pace abruptly. 

Nicky collapsed even further, keening loudly, tears leaking out the corner of his eyes. Joe stopped suddenly to kiss the back of his neck, holding him tightly and murmuring words of adoration. 

“Yusuf…” Nicky muttered, drooling into the mattress. Joe kissed him again, uncaring of the sweat and tears on his face, then hauled him up so he was sitting on his lap, held upright only by the cock in his ass and Joe’s arms. Nicky leaned his head back so it rested on Joe’s shoulders, shuddering as Joe began thrusting again, seeking his own pleasure. 

“I’m going to fill you up,” Joe promised, palming Nicky’s stomach with one hand while his other held him across the chest. “Until you’re leaking with me.” 

Nicky sobbed out a moan. “Si…” he rasped. “Joe, please.” 

Joe picked Nicky up again, manoeuvring him so he was splayed on his back, a pillow under his hips, and grasped him by the inside of his knees, keeping his legs apart so he could watch where his cock was disappearing into his husband’s body. He was close now. 

Nicky, his wonderful, amazing, Nicky, looked up at him, eyes wide and full of love. “Please,” he said again. 

Joe thrust in two, three more times, before holding himself as deep as he could, nearly shouting his own release. Nicky somehow spread his legs further, eyes rolling back in his head. They stayed like that for several long minutes, before Joe, still inside Nicky, reached across to the bedside table, grabbing the thick metal plug. It was not as large as his cock, but it heavy, and Nicky would feel it with every movement. He pulled out, watching with a groan as a small glob of cum leaked out of Nicky. He pushed it back in with his fingers, then gently inserted the plug. 

“I love you so much,” he told Nicky simply. Nicky just looked at him, completely blissed out, and held out his arms. Joe gathered him up easily, kissing all over his face. “We need to clean up if we’re going to make our dinner reservations,” he said. 

Nicky just looked at him again, a single eyebrow raised, and Joe huffed a laugh. “I’ve got you,” he said, and lifted him easily into his arms. NIcky laughed soundlessly, wrapped his long legs around Joe’s waist. 

They took their time in the shower, Joe washing Nicky from head to toe, knowing his love was still blissed out, and always wanting to get his hands on him. He kissed his nose. “Do you still want to go to dinner?” He asked, “or would you rather stay here?” 

“Dinner,” Nicky said immediately, running his own hands through Joe’s wet curls. “You promised to take me to Hammett’s.” 

Joe nodded. “I did.” He glanced out the window, noting the position of the sun. “Let’s get dressed.” 

Nicky yawned, but nodded, allowing Joe to dry him off and dress him in a loose linen shirt and pale blue chinos. He’d been uncomfortable the first few times Joe took care of him after such a long session, used to taking care of himself, but had come to understand that Joe needed to take care of him. He needed to make sure he was alright. And now, after centuries together, Nicky loved it as well. 

Joe drove to the restaurant, laughing at some story Nicky was telling him, so full of love for his husband it hurt. Nicky shifted every once and awhile, eyes still dark with lust from the plug in his ass. Joe grabbed his hand, pulling it up to his mouth to gently kiss. He parked quickly, before leading Nicky to the restaurant, watching as he spoke kindly to the host before they were led to their table. 

He linked their hands together, not bothering to look over the menu. Nicky knew what he liked, and would order for the both of them. Joe didn’t want to waste a moment to look when he could instead watch his husband’s beautiful face. 

Nicky smiled softly at him after ordering, sipping on the dark red wine. “Thank you,” he said simply, eyes gentle and full of love. 

Joe grinned. “Thank you,” he said, pressing his foot against Nicky’s. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve the man in front of him, but he would spend the rest of his immortal life being incredibly thankful. 

  
  
  
  
  


Several hours later, after taking a walk down to the harbour and slipping into a bakery, they drove home, Nicky half asleep in the passenger seat. A day like this always exhausted him, whereas Joe felt like he could easily spend another day taking Nicky apart. But for his husband he would wait. Nicky got out of the car first when they returned home, shuddering slightly as he stretched, eyes wide. 

Joe smirked at him. “You good?” 

Nicky glanced at him. “Full of you,” he said simply, his words going straight to Joe’s cock. Joe grinned, pulling him close to kiss him. 

“Time to sleep,” he said. “Then, in the morning, I’m going to wake you up by licking the cum out of you, then fuck you again.” 

Nicky just smiled sweetly, leaning up to kiss him. “I can’t wait,” he said. 

Joe kissed him again, then pulled him into their house, quickly brushing his teeth before stripping, half hard again but not caring. Nicky needed sleep. Nicky spat the last of his toothpaste out, before pulling off his own clothing, leaving them in a heap on the floor. 

Joe pulled him down into the bed, manhandling him gently into the position he wanted. He wanted Nicky’s comforting weight on top of him, wanting to feel him breathe. He pulled Nicky’s head down to the crook of his neck, grinning when Nicky easily threw a leg over his waist. From this position he could easily reach down and tap the heavy plug, but he resisted. He could wait for the morning. 

He kissed Nicky again, tilting his face up. “I love you,” he said. 

Nicky grinned, his face like the sun. “I love you too,” he said immediately. “So much.” 

They kissed again, because they could, before Nicky settled back on his chest, falling asleep incredibly quickly. Joe forced himself to remain awake a little longer, heart full with love for the man in his arms, before succumbing to sleep himself. 

He _loved_ Malta. 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this was inspired by **[THIS](https://flickst.tumblr.com/post/633340436721876992/dont-think-about-joes-endurance-when-it-comes-to) ** post on tumblr, so everyone thank [@flickst](https://flickst.tumblr.com/) for this brainchild. Because I could not stop thinking about it until I wrote this. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought!!!! This was a lot haha.


End file.
